Green with Envy
by Samsapoping
Summary: After two weeks of dreaming about Green, the young champion of Kanto sets off to not only to answer the female trainer's offer, but to discover feelings that he never felt before. What is Green's offer? Is Mewtwo involved in this? Set after Let's GO Pikachu/Eevee's story


**I'm back!**

 **Since Pokemon Let's Go is the latest Pokemon game most fans are playing, I came up with this story after seeing some streams and videos of the game. Well, the idea came to me after I saw Green. XD**

* * *

 **Anyways, Enjoy!**

 **SPOILERS: This story contains spoilers of the near endgame of the Pokemon Let's Go games. Either come back AFTER you finish the main story of Let's Go or READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

 **Pallet Town**

It had been a month since my life changed forever. During the course of a single week, I received my first pokemon from Prof. Oak, journeyed through my home region of Kanto, disbanded Team Rocket, and became the champion. The entire region was in the palm of my hands, but over the past two weeks, something began to bug me;

"Vee?"

I had everything a Pokemon Trainer could ever dream of having, but why wasn't I happy. Why was I tossing and turning in my own bed trying to have a good night sleep?

" _ **Is it time for you to become one of my pokemon?"**_

" _ **Hee hee hee!"**_

"VEEE!"

A sudden force of weight pounced on my stomach, waking me from the nightmare I was having. I quickly jumped off of my pillow with my heart rapidly beating, only to find the pokemon approaching me with concern. A small, brown furry fox pokemon with long ears and a short tail. The very first pokemon I ever caught and was given by Prof. Oak, Eevee.

"Evol?"

Upon sensing my starter pokemon's worries towards me, I gave him a warm smile and a petted him in gratitude in waking me. Eevee simply purred with delight as he leaned back down on his paws, curling back to sleep some more. Unfortunately for me, the night was still semi-young. we still had a few more hours to sleep through, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't escape the dream I just had. I couldn't escape her and it kept on hurting me like a bunch of pokeballs hitting me in the face.

Ever since my last visit to Cerulean City a few weeks ago, I began developing some strange feelings towards a certain female trainer. A brunette who had beautiful hair and was considered as one of the greatest trainers in Kanto. I first met her back in Cerulean Cave a month ago upon catching the legendary pokemon, Mewtwo. Little did I knew that the brunette was also after him; which led the two of us to a pokemon battle. In the end, it was me who won that battle and left the cave with Mewtwo, but I ended up started a rivalry with her. A rivalry that I was beginning to admire.

Out of all the trainers I've battle throughout Kanto, I could sense some kind of weird connection towards her. A connection that was making my heart flutter a little like a Butterfree every time I thought about her. Even her name made me feel warm inside. However, the thing about her that kept on was her playful attitude.

" _ **Why don't you become one of my Pokemon along with Mewtwo?"**_

" _ **Hee hee hee!"**_

I didn't know whether she was serious or not, but the first half of her question kept on getting asked in my head. But after she kept throwing pokeballs at me and mentioning how she wants me to become part of her team, it seemed like she was being serious. It was obvious that she wanted Mewtwo, but the more I thought about her, the more I wanted to accept her offer. I wanted to serve the lovely Pokemon Trainer, Green.

* * *

 **Please Review and Comment!**

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but since I'm getting back into writing again, this story will be a lot shorter than m other ones.**

 **Also, the reason why I chose Eevee instead of Pikachu is because I did a poll on Twitter and Eevee won. I haven't played either Let's Go games (and I probably never will) because of my disability of throwing stuff. I'm just waiting for Gen 8 to come out next year instead.**


End file.
